Help Comes When Needed
This is a crossover written by Jackmaster Three series per user. Say the name of that user when posted link to series. I plan on going with between 3-9 series. #Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Me) #Stan 18 (The New Dan) #Oliver 10 (Me) #Tommy 12 (Shipey) #Noah 10 (Solo) #Ben 10: MEGA Alien (ET) #Jake 13, (:ET) # Ben 10: Master Weaponry(:Evolved To'kustar) Ben is fighting a new unknown threat and loses. He goes on a cat chase with Eon since Paradox is dead and the two go to different Universes collecting heroes to save the day. Meanwhile the threat destroys each Universe right after Ben leaves it. Can the heroes stop him/her/it?'' '' Ben (BTUF) as Atomix is fighting a Techadon robot. Atomix: Wanna a piece of me? You got it! Atomix shot a green beam at him and it exploded. Ben reverted but the Techadon rebuilt itself and hit Ben's Fusetrix when he reverted. A giant beam shot the Techadon and it became Utility! Utility: At last! So much power! Ben (BTUF): Oh yeah! Have a taste of Ultimate Alien X! (Transforms) Alien- I'm still Ben! Fusetrix: Power drained. Going into recharge mode. Ben: Stupid watch! Rex: Don't worry! I got this! (Transforms) Talpaedan! (Mocking Ben) Armodrillo! Armodrillo rammed Utility. Utility fought back and won. He shot AmpFibians electricty at Rex and knocked him out. Ben (BTUF): Not fun! (Sees Fusetrix re-charged) Finally! (Transforms) Fasttrack! I was going for Alien X! Fasttrack ran away. Meanwhile Eon was in a lair looking thing. Eon: At last! With the hands restored I will destroy all! Ben (walking in): I don't think so Eon! (Transforms) Eon! Eon: Another Chronian cannot defeat King Chronian! Eon: Maybe I can't but (Transforms) Clockwork can! They fought blah blah blah. Eon lost. Clockwork destroyed the hands. He reverted. Ben (BTUF): Here is what is going to happen. You will take me to alternate realities or I will kill you! Eon: What about your time walker Paradox? Ben (BTUF): HE IS DEAD! Like you care Eon: Don't toy with me boy. You will pay for this Tennyson! Ben: Yeah I know. Let's go! Eon created a portal. They went in. Oliver 10 Jack: Oliver I want you to be prepared for Ben Tennyson. He will be here soon with an enemy captive. Ollie: Sweet! I wonder what other heroes there are! Judy: None. He stops here to get you first. Ben and Eon flashed in. Ben: We have to go now before- Oliver: So you're the big bad Ben Tennyson? Wow! Ben: No time because Utility will destroy us al- Utility came in. Eon started freaking out. Oli: This is easy! (Transforms) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rammed him. They fought blah blah blah. Cannonbolt reverted. Ben: Wanna a piece of me? (Transforms) Eyeguy! Eyeguy shot a beam at him. Utility deflected it. Eyeguy: Eon now! Eon made the portal and they left. Oli: What about Judy and Jack? Ben: Oh! I didn't think this through! Meanwhile... Utility (Offscreen) spit Goops acid at Judy Judy:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jack: Judy no! Utility shot Heatblasts flames. Jack:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! He then used Ultimate Alien X's power and destroyed that reality. Utility: Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! The New Dans Turn To Write Write about Ben and co. visiting Stan Rumins universe then utility...yeah Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes